Modern advances in electronics have made home entertainment systems more plentiful and economical for the average American family. Recent statistics indicate that two out of every five American homes have a VCR. Video Cassette recorders vary greatly in size and price. Consequently, a video cassette recorder could range in cost from as low as $200 to as high as $2000.
Various support products have been developed to aid in the upkeep of video cassette recorders. Such products are for example VHS and BETA head cleaners and various dust covers. Head cleaners are designed to keep VCR heads clean which will eliminate tape sticking whereas dust covers keep dust from accumulating on the VCR. Other support products such as portable VCR and TV cabinets are used to house VCR units and some may even have openings that will allow the necessary connections from the VCR to a TV to allow personal viewing. A recent patent, Federico et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,089 is a basic attempt at protection, however the device disclosed is primarily an open box with a hinged front.
One major deficiency of most of these support systems is their inability to prevent unauthorized access and child tampering which could lead to possible damage to video cassette recorders while the recorders are standing or in use. For example, such tampering could include putting foreign objects in the tape deck loading mechanism, handling video tapes with food contaminated hands, and consistent playing and meddling with the controls. The cost of repair associated with such tampering accounts for a large share of the video service market. In fact severe damage to internal electronic parts due to tampering could result in the total loss of a video cassette recorder.
The present invention was developed to eliminate such tampering by allowing only individuals who have the key, entry to the video cassette recorder.
An object of the invention is the provision of means in said video containment apparatus wherein the entrance hereafter referred to as the "major entrance" can be regulated by the use of two operable doors such that in one embodiment one of the doors hereafter referred to as the "operable top door" is attached to the top of the video containment apparatus and opens upward from its locked position whereas the other door hereafter to as the "operable front door" is attached to the front of the operable top door and also opens upwards from its locked position such that if desired the doors can be opened and a video cassette recorder can be completely placed inside the video containment apparatus. A further object of the invention concerning said video containment apparatus is that, if desired, in an alternative embodiment the operable front door could be attached to the front of the video containment apparatus and would open downward from its locked position. The term "operable door" is defined in this text as any door capable of being opened or closed.
A still further object of the invention is the provision in the video containment apparatus wherein the major entrance can be regulated by said operable doors wherein when said operable doors are closed they can be secured by two locking mechanisms. The first locking mechanism is located near the bottom of the operable front door while one part of the second locking mechanism is located under the bottom of the operable top door and the other part of the second locking mechanism is located near the top inside of the video containment apparatus.
Another object of the invention concerning said video containment apparatus is that if desired, the first locking mechanism can be located near the top of the operable front door whenever the operable front door is attached to the front of the video containment apparatus and opens downward from its locked position.
A still further object of the invention is the provision in said video containment apparatus as that when a video cassette recorder is placed inside said apparatus through the major entrance, which can be regulated by operable top and front doors such that said operable doors can be closed and then secured by locking mechanisms located on said operable doors and the video containment apparatus, complete access to the video cassette recorder is prohibited.
Another object of the invention is the provision of means in said video containment apparatus such that when any smaller size video cassette recorder is placed inside said apparatus the video component recorder can be firmly secured by the use of an adjustable panel located within the video containment wherein said panel contains stopper supported tip screws which can be adjusted in or out of the panel such that when a video cassette recorder is housed inside the video containment apparatus the stopper supported tip screws can be adjusted down on the top of the video cassette recorder holding it firmly and secure. The pads on the tip of the screws may be made out of materials such as various rubbers, natural and synthetic, plastics, wood, metals, or styrofoam.
A further object of the invention is the provision in said video containment apparatus such that when a video cassette recorder is placed inside the video containment apparatus wherein said apparatus doors are closed and locked securing the major entrance, said video containment apparatus provides a means of a "minor entrance" wherein said minor entrance is located at the rear of the video containment apparatus such that said minor entrance allows access only to the rear of the video cassette apparatus for the necessary cable connections from the VCR to a TV or monitor system.
A still further object of the invention is the provision in said video containment apparatus of air ventilation holes located on the top rear of said video containment apparatus whereas said ventilation holes allows air to circulate normally through the video containment apparatus whereas such air circulation keeps the video cassette recorder cool.